Undead Deltadromeus
“” – Vigilance The Undead ''Deltadromeus'' is an infected dinosaur species that appears in Vigilance Chronicles. Under the Super Heavyweight Class, this theropod zombie and bio-weapon is specially produced by the Mutator with the use of a genetic experimental portal, and it is known for its mass production, toughness, intelligence and swift agility. Since the first creations in Utopia, the Undead Deltadromeus serve as recurring antagonists in the Civilian Series, due to their common presences in battle and targeting Vigilance as an easy victim upon sight. They are also the improved successors of the Undead Ceratosaurus, although the two species are almost distantly unrelated. Overview Appearance The zombie takes the form of the theropod dinosaur genus Deltadromeus ('Delta runner') which is an 8 meter (26 foot) long fast and agile predator in reality. Features include slender hind limbs that enabled the ability of swift speed, a rather lightly built body and talons on each of its three-fingered hands. The infected counterpart when produced is larger, around 10 meters (33 feet) long, and due to additional genetic modifications of Ceratosaurus, it grows long horns and spines along its back, from the tip of its snout to its elongated tail, making it look almost more like the latter dinosaur than the actual immune animal. The largest horn extends from the back of its robust skull, which consists of sharp teeth. The creature also has long pronated arms equipped with three sharp sickle-shaped claws meant for striking, hence their nickname 'strikers'' ''by Vigilance. The colour base is of a blue pattern and a red head but this has yet to be confirmed as the model is not made yet. In Prey, several Undead ''Deltadromeus are given the synthetic chemical drug Cyber Chronic, making them grow larger to no more than 13 meters (43 feet) long. The dose also grants the creature a stronger bite force, regeneration, thicker hide and longer spines. The Cyber Chronic inside an Undead Deltadromeus is also identifiable with the characteristic blue stripes and blue mist-like energy emitting from its body. Weapons and Abilities * '''Sharp teeth: Like many other Undead creatures made out of predators, the primary weapon for the Undead Deltadromeus is its bite which passes an intoxicated venom into its prey's bloodstream and infects it. Although the jaws are not strong enough to deliver a bite force to that of Tyrannosaurus, the teeth are designed to either hold a victim or slamming its jaws down on its prey like an axe to create a combination of blood loss and the victim's shock from it. * Powerful forelimbs with sharp claws: As its secondary weapons, the long arms of the Undead Deltadromeus are adapted for swiping, grasp, to walk quadrupedal and climb over rocks or buildings, due to their surprisingly powerful muscles within the limbs. The three sharp sickle-shaped claws equipped to its arms, though not toxic and infectious, can deliver vicious blows that can incapacitate a targeted victim or grab him/her to hurl, or even snap his/her neck. * Slender hindlimbs: The Undead Deltadromeus' long legs are built with speed and agility, enabling it to run at speeds that exceeded most large predatory dinosaurs. Like a sports car, the seemingly over-sized feet allows the creature to slide and 'drift' when chasing targeted victims and turning. * Flexibility: Due to its streamlined body, the Undead Deltadromeus has the ability to turn and twist its upper body to a 90 degree angle to let its arms generate a stronger swipe of its claws. * Thick impenetrable skin and spines: Due to the addition of genetic modifications of the unrelated Ceratosaurus, the hide of the Undead Deltadromeus ''has grown to be extremely tough that enables it to withstand many weapons, including a rocket launcher blast. However, this armour can be breached through by the ranged weapons at close range. Melee weapons with high cutting power, including Kiyomebuki and weapons fused with the Green Power Gem of Death have the ability to cut its hide and vulnerable internal organs, which can be destroyed by all weapons when exposed. * '''Intelligence': As the most dangerous weapon the Undead Deltadromeus possess, the Super Heavyweight zombie uses its incredible wits to determine and anticipate its opponents' moves, allowing it to reign victorious from combat. * Group-hunting: What makes the zombie even more dangerous is when it teams up with two more Undead Deltadromeus or with a horde of different species of infected. A form of strategy, this provides a distraction for the opponents, and letting an Undead Deltadromeus to strike at the right moment the opponent is overwhelmed by its Undead comrades. * Cyber Chronic: The synthetic chemical drug developed by Osborne and injected to an individual grants it a more powerful bite force that surpasses a Tyrannosaurus rex, regeneration, thicker hide and longer spines for intimidation, making the creature seemingly indestructible. Only Kiyomebuki and weapons fused with the Green Power Gem of Death can penetrate through and break the drug's defences before the creature can be killed. Known Individuals As one of Osborne Renyant's favourite Undead for its thick hide, the Undead Deltadromeus has been created in large numbers. Many of these Undead are sent to harm Vigilance and his allies, who heavily despise the creatures. Three of the Undead Deltadromeus have been injected with Cyber Chronic, and emerge as the remaining survivors after the destruction of Osborne's main laboratory, making themselves the most notable of its species. They are also known to be the first Undead to adopt the drug. Outbreak Series TBA Civilian Series TBA Triva * The inspiration of the Undead Deltadromeus comes from the Level 40 Ceratosaurus from Jurassic World the Game and the giant Ceratosaurus from the low budget film Age of Dinosaurs (2013). The large size and exaggerated abilities both Ceratosaurus possess and demonstrate are implemented for the Undead Deltadromeus. * TBA